


Car Hood

by ColetheWolf



Series: New Places To Do It [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Cumplay, Derek swallows, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, No Lube, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Swallowing, bareback, dominant!derek, shoe fetish, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives his apology to Stiles hard on the hood of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Hood

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn...hopefully I did well.

Derek kept his focus on the road ahead of him while Stiles slouched in the passenger seat whistling. "Stop it." Derek snapped. Stiles looked at Derek with annoyance before he let out a long whistle and sighed. He looked around for something to play with. Completely bored out of his mind, he started fidgeting with a gum wrapper he found in his sweater pocket. When that didn't ease his boredom, he sat still for a few seconds before looking down at the zipper of his jeans. Stiles grabbed onto his bulge and squeezed it tightly. He smirked and looked at Derek who wasn't paying any attention. Stiles stretched his arm over and began rubbing his hand on Derek's package at an attempt to get him hard as well.

"What are you doing Stiles?" He asked calmly while he kept his eyes on the road. "I don't know…what does it feel like I'm doing?" Stiles asked as he smiled and continued gripping onto Derek's piece. "It feels like you're breaking our agreement. You agreed that if you didn't maintain at least a B- in every class, then there would be absolutely no sex." Derek took Stiles' hand off of his package and tossed it to the side. Stiles sat there stunned for a moment. He didn't actually believe Derek meant what he had said before about the whole no sex rule. And how could he actually stick with it? Stiles knew how horny Derek got at times, so he couldn't rationalize the fact that Derek didn't want it. Stiles continued to sit there quietly trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. He smirked.

"Okay. So you're telling me that if I took out your cock right now and put it down my throat, you wouldn't like it?" Derek shook his head. "Yes I would like it. But this time you're keeping your word." Derek paused. "And just because I'm making you keep your word doesn't mean I don't like having sex." Stiles slouched down farther in his seat still hard and throbbing trying to figure out what to do next. "Come on Derek. Please. Two C minuses isn't that bad and I promise I'll work harder…after we do it." Derek just sat there focusing on the road. Once Stiles realized Derek's decision wasn't budging, he played the 'toddler tantrum' card. 

"Okay FINE! I guess I will just go to sleep when I get home knowing my own boyfriend turned down sex just because of a grade. And it's not even your grades! It's my grades and I can do what I want with them. You're a jerk." Stiles rambled on, getting louder and louder but Derek didn't seem to mind. Realizing even his somewhat temper tantrum didn't work; Stiles put his face against the window and closed his eyes. About ten minutes passed and Derek heard Stiles start snoring. He did feel kind of bad knowing it had been a long day out of town, and they had been in the car for about six hours. Stiles continued to snore while Derek pulled a blanket from the back seat and put in on Stiles. A good thirty minutes passed and Stiles woke up. He wiped the drool off of his cheek and stared mindlessly at the road. Derek could tell Stiles was still angry at him. He knew Stiles wasn't the best at holding grudges, but Derek didn't like the fact he was so upset over something as stupid as sex.

"Are you still angry?" Derek asked. Stiles ignored him and kept his eyes on the road as he curled up with the blanket. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly at the fact Stiles was being so immature. A moment of silent passed before Derek asked another question. This time making sure Stiles couldn't resist answering. "Are you still hard?" 

Stiles froze curled up to the side of the passenger door debating on whether to answer. "Nope. Sucks for you." Stiles' response shot at Derek like a cold wind. He was definitely still upset. Derek kept his left hand on the steering wheel, while his right hand rested on Stiles' thigh. He squeezed it gently and smiled. "Stop being so upset. I know you can't hold a grudge."

"Yeah I can. And I am." Stiles whined. Derek took his hand off and Stiles' thigh and sighed angrily. "Stop acting like a child." Stiles threw the blanket off of his body in protest and he turned to face Derek. "Why don't you stop acting like my dad and stop giving me punishments because I can't focus in school. Well you know what, I can't focus in school because I'm always thinking about all the shit that happens." Stiles paused to take a breath. "I have to constantly deal with the murders than happen in this city. I have to help Scott with his many difficulties in life. And not to mention I have to put up with your moody werewolf ass every day!" Derek pulled off to the side of the road and slammed on the brakes. He turned to Stiles and put his finger in his face to enforce authority. "Don't blame this on me Stiles! I'm just trying to help you out!"

Stiles scoffed. "Oh thank you for helping me. Leaving your boyfriend horny and lonely every night is so very heroic." Sarcasm flooded the car as the two stayed in the same position facing each other. The two continued to exhale loudly expressing their anger. Although Stiles sat there with one of the angriest expressions on his face, his scent said otherwise. Derek could smell the loneliness, the urge, and the lust. It took him a few seconds to realize that Stiles really did miss him. It was true, Derek had been paying so much attention to his pack and to the hunters that he had completely given Stiles the short end of the deal.

Derek's face shifted from aggravation to something close to sadness. He placed his hand on the side of Stiles face and kissed him. Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat settle down.

"You're right. I haven't acted like a boyfriend at all. So I'm…I'm…" Stiles cut in. "Sorry." Stiles smiled. He knew sorry was one of the hardest words for Derek to say. He didn't quite understand why, but it didn't matter. Derek didn't have to actually say the word for the feelings to transfer. Derek nodded his head.

"Ok. I'm sorry too. You were only trying to help—" Derek kissed Stiles again. But this time, harder. When Stiles expected it to end, Derek kept at it. "What are you doing Der?" Stiles broke the kiss. "Being your boyfriend and not your dad." Derek leaned into Stiles over the stick shift and armrest while his tongue explored the defined ridges of Stiles' collarbone. His left hand gripped tightly onto Stiles' bulge while his right hand tugged softly on Stiles' hair. Stiles' body practically twitched with pleasure as Derek's body heat overwhelmed him. Stiles' nails dug into the back of Derek's leather jacket as he let Derek kiss up and down his neck. By now, his dick was aching as it pressed against the inside of his jeans. Derek's own bulge grinded against Stiles' as he scrapped his nails gently along Stiles' chest.

"Derek…this is a little tight." Derek ripped off Stiles' shirt and began using his tongue like a dagger of pleasure as he circled around Stiles' Adam's apple and nipples. "Good. It's better when you're tight." Stiles tapped on Derek's shoulder making him stop. "No. That's not what I meant. I mean it's too tight in here to do anything." Derek stopped and looked around at the tiny exterior of his car. He smirked. "Then how about we get out?" Stiles smiled at Derek's suggestion.

"What about people driving by?"

"Does it really matter?" They both got out in a hurry and moved to the front of the car. Stiles laid down on the hood of the car while his legs wrapped around Derek's waist. He shivered as his shirtless back made contact with the cold, metal of Derek's car. Derek dragged his tongue along Stiles' stomach until he reached his belt. As he unlatched Stiles' belt, he continued grinding his now fully hard cock against Stiles' thighs. He gripped the band of Stiles' pants and slowly pulled them off, tossing them to the ground. Stiles' cock sprung up, tenting his blue boxers. Derek smirked as he began stroking the massive piece through the binding fabric. Stiles squirmed on the hood of the car, running his fingers through Derek's hair as Derek's hot, and wet mouth slid along Stiles' happy trail. The precum dripping from Stiles' cock was slowly forming a bigger wet spot on his boxers. While the smell of it nearly suffocated Derek with lust.

Digging his claws into the band of Stiles' boxers, Derek pulled them off and smiled as Stiles' throbbing dick sprung up at the night sky. He took a tight grip to his cock and gave it a few slow, and sensual tugs. It felt like a bolt of hot, orgasmic lightning shot throughout Stiles' body. The heat from Derek's beefy hand and the chill from the night wind made Stiles writhe around on the hood of the car. As Derek kept his grip, precum oozed out of Stiles' cock and slowly slid down the shaft.

"God, Derek…" Stiles moaned as he sat up. He sucked lightly up and down Derek's neck while he unbuckled Derek's belt. Derek's pants slid down and loosely hung on his ass. He attempted to stand up, but Derek pushed him back down on the car. "What are you doing?" Stiles questioned. Derek ran his hands up Stiles' stomach, practically intoxicated by the scent of lust flowing from Stiles. "—I'm giving you something I've never given you before…" Stiles' eyes widened at the realization. "Wait…you mean…" Derek cut off his question.

"—yes Stiles."

Stiles pushed Derek's head down towards his pulsating cock eagerly awaiting the heat of Derek's mouth on it. As any teenager who was about to receive their first blowjob would have, a smiled stretched across Stiles' face. Derek did not get scared, but giving a blowjob for the first time was a difficult topic to come to. He was excited, all while hoping Stiles was comfortable and getting pleasure from it. Derek was slightly intimidated by the massive size of Stiles' dick. For 18 years old, having a 9 incher seemed abnormal. His cock was long, skinny and stood in a straight line with a fat head in a deep shade of red. It was much different than his own. Derek's cock was maybe only 8 inches. But it was so unbelievably thick when it was fully hard. And it slightly tilted upward which is why Stiles always had the best orgasms since it constantly pounded into his prostate. Stiles typically liked to mess around with the large vein on the shaft with his tongue, so Derek wasn't complaining.

Derek slid his tongue across the leaking slit of Stiles' cock. He kept tremendous, pleasurable pressure on the base of Stiles' dick while he held it in his hand. Stiles' moaned and pulled on Derek's hair while he slid his cock down his boyfriend's throat. The tangy and salty taste of Stiles' precum shot across his taste buds. It didn't take long for Derek to like that taste. In fact Derek loved it. It was Stiles' own juices. It was unique like his scent. And although Derek's scent was suppose to be flowing through Stiles, Derek didn't really mind. His eyes locked in contact with Stiles' as he moved up and down slowly on Stiles' dick. He took more and more into his mouth making Stiles moan harder. Stiles' toes curled, while his nails dug into the metal hood of Derek's car.

Derek moved faster and faster, sucking harder and harder on Stiles' cock. It was blazing with heat as it scrapped along the roof of his mouth. Derek pulled the cock out of his mouth leaving his lips covered in a precum/saliva mix. He licked along Stiles' stomach before going back down. Stiles was writhing around more, his toes seemed to be locked in a curled position. His cock felt like it was getting bigger inside Derek's narrow, slick throat. "Derek…Der," He kept his grip on Derek's hair as he struggled to speak out.

"Dammit, Derek I'm gonna cum!" Stiles' breaths got harder and faster as he involuntarily thrusted into Derek's mouth. Derek didn't seem to care about the warning. He just continued going, bobbing up and down slowly making hot wet slurps when he occasionally stopped to take a breath.

"Ah….Derek! FUCK!" Stiles' entire body jolted as he felt his load stream into Derek's mouth. He moaned loudly into the quiet night while his cock continued to pulsate, shooting ever last drop of cum. He watched as watery, white cum dripped down the corners of Derek's lips landing on the shiny black hood of the car. Derek took Stiles out of his mouth and squeezed the still twitching cock making sure Stiles was completely unloaded. He had swallowed the majority of Stiles' seed but pin thin streams of jizz glistened in moonlight while they stayed painted down Derek's chin.

Stiles' tried to catch his breath but was interrupted when Derek forcefully pulled him closer. He picked Stiles up from the hood, turned him around and bent him back over the cum stained car. "It's only fair you help me get off after I did that for you." Derek took off his shirt and let his unbuckled pants fall around his ankles. "I agree. Just go slow at first." Derek dropped his boxers to the ground along with his pants and began stroking his cock. He slapped it on Stiles' bare ass forcing Stiles to acknowledge the fact he was about to take it. Stiles gripped onto the sides of Derek's car awaiting the thick rod to slide in. "I didn't bring any lube Derek. You're going to have to manage." Stiles tuned his head to look at Derek's reaction. Derek already knew what to do. He spit on his fingers, spread Stiles' ass and rubbed the slick makeshift lube around the clenched entry. Stiles moaned as Derek slowly inserted his index finger up to the knuckle.

Although getting barely fingered didn't sound like much, Derek's fingers were way bigger than Stiles. They were thick and rough. Stiles knew how to handle his own fingers, but he always seemed to get caught off guard when Derek put his in. Soon both of Derek's fingers were inside Stiles' tight ass. He slid them slowly in and out before inserting another finger. He was three fingers in when Stiles just begged for Derek to put his cock in. Of course Derek accepted the lust filled plea. He was so fucking horny and as hard as a rock. Derek's right arm wrapped around Stiles' waist and his left hand slowly guided his huge, fat cock into Stiles' tight hole. Derek moaned along with Stiles as it slid in. He couldn't believe Stiles was still so tight after all the hard rough, wild sex they had experienced.

Derek tried to go slow, but he just wanted it so badly. He began pounding away as Stiles whimpered with every thrust. "Dammit Stiles you're so fucking tight." Derek growled out as he thrusted deep inside of Stiles. Stiles bit his lip while he put his foot on the front of Derek's car. He kept it there for a mere second before realizing Derek had hold him not to do that the last they were doing this. "Shit, your car, I forgot."

Derek grabbed Stiles' leg and put it back on the car as he bent him farther over. He spread Stiles' ass wider and watched his fat cock slide in and out of his boyfriend's tight hole. Derek slid out and slapped his dick on Stiles' ass. Stiles loved with Derek teased. He spread his legs wider, and pushed his ass up higher in the air ready to take more. Derek smirked and slapped his palm on Stiles' pale ass. He watched as a palm print began to form. Derek was ready for more. This time he didn't slide in. He didn't thrust in. He slammed in, as hard as could and nearly shot his load when he heard to moans and whimpers leak from Stiles' lips. "FUCK DEREK! That feels so good!" Stiles growled out. Derek turned Stiles around from the bent over position he was in. He laid Stiles back down on the hood of his car before resting Stiles' legs on his shoulders. 

Stiles was still wearing his Adidas sneakers and for some reason that drove Derek wild. Stiles loved how him wearing shoes during sex turned Derek on. Derek kept his pace at ramming hard into Stiles' ass. He sucked softly at Stiles' calf muscles while Stiles' legs remained on Derek's shoulders. His rough, callused hands moved up and down Stiles' beautiful body that was laid out so beautifully on the hood on his car. The moonlight made the sweat on Stiles' body shine. "Like that Derek. Keep doing that. Fucking shit keep doing that!" Stiles moaned. "I love it when you moan for me."

Derek kept thrusting harder until Stiles screamed out like he had never before. For a second Derek paused thinking he hard hurt Stiles, but he quickly wiped away the concern when he saw Stiles writhing around in pure pleasure. "Right there Derek! Right there! Derek knew immediately he was hitting Stiles' prostate and gave an almost greedy smirk as he pounded harder into it. The sound of Derek's thighs hitting against Stiles' ass echoed through the empty street. Derek squeezed Stiles' balls while he kept going. The sweaty teen's body shook in ecstasy as Derek kept a steady rhythm thrusting deeper and harder into Stiles' tight hole.

"Fuck yeah!" Stiles' horny outburst of profanity only made Derek want to fuck him harder, but something was slowing his thrusts. His eyes shot open as he felt something barely familiar happening. It had only happened a few times during masturbating as a teen. But Stiles knew what was happening. "Is that your knot Derek?!" Stiles asked. "I think. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was going to happen…" Derek explained.

"Doesn't it only happen when you're like…super horny?"

"I. am. super. horny." Derek paused and stopped thrusting. "Do you want me to try to pull out?"

"Fuck no. Your knot is already getting bigger. You might as well keep going." Stiles took in a deep, raspy breath. "It feels so good Derek…go as hard and deep as you can!" Derek stood there surprised at Stiles and began pounding as hard as he could, even though his enormous knot was keeping him from going full speed. Stiles' moans were turning into orgasmic screams while Derek grew inside of him. Stiles could tell Derek was going to cum. And not because of how big Derek felt inside of him. He learned over their other sex sessions, that when Derek was about to blow, he typically got really quiet until the moment of shooting.

Beads of sweat dripped off of Derek's face as he pulled at Stiles' hips forcing Stiles' body to meet with his thrusts. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK!" Derek yelled out as he shot deep inside of Stiles. It didn't seem to stop, he kept shooting his load into Stiles' ass. It was a different experience for Stiles. It kind of burned, but tingled with pleasure at the same time. It felt like hot water was mixing around in his stomach. Derek did a few short, hard thrusts to make sure his load was deep inside Stiles. Knotting meant mating. And even though it was unexpected, Derek wanted to make sure Stiles smelled like his cum for weeks. Derek grasped onto Stiles' dick and began furiously stroking it. Stiles had already came once. But he couldn't leave Stiles hard. He kept stroking watching Stiles' face change from expression to expression. Stiles grabbed onto Derek's shoulders and he shot his load. Surprisingly it was even bigger than before. 

His load landed in various places, including his chest, face and even his hair. Derek smiled as he looked down at his cum covered boyfriend. He ran his index finger through a small pool of Stiles' jizz and fed it into Stiles' mouth. He had never done this before, and didn't know what possessed him to do it. But it was hot. Stiles' licked at Derek's fingers. He moaned at the sweet taste of his own seed. Why hadn't he done this before?

Derek's knot receded and he pulled out. Stiles felt Derek's still steaming hot seed begin to leak out. Derek began to very slowly push the cum back in with his fingers. Stiles looked slightly confused but aroused at the same time. "I want you to stay filled with my cum." The two kissed and caught their breath. They dressed as they stayed in silence. Absolutely nothing could wipe the smiles of their faces. Once they got back into Derek's car, Stiles finally talked. "You're amazing Derek. And you fuck like a pro. How much porn do you watch?" Stiles laughed. "I don't watch it. Why would I watch two other guys fuck, when we can just do it?"

"I guess you're rig—" Stiles paused in mid sentence and looked down at his jeans for a second before crossing his legs tightly. "Uh… Derek. I know you shot a huge load, but did you really shoot so much that it's actually leaking out right now?"

Derek smirked. "I can smell it." Stiles shook his head. "This is kinda gross now."

"Don't lie Stiles. First off, I can see you getting hard again. And second, I know you like the feeling of it pooling in your boxers."

Stiles looked shocked. "…Seriously, you're amazing. Can we just go again? Right now? Please?!" Derek shook his head. "We have maybe an hour left until we get back to Beacon Hills. When we get back…We'll see."


End file.
